Tired of Waiting
by Bloody Red Noir
Summary: One day Touya and Cheren  get tired of waiting for their ever late friend so they decide to start without her.


**Ok so just want to let you people know I forgot to add the u into Touyas name so I had to go back and fix that. If you happen to find one where it's missing I'm sorry. That said if anyone's got advice on grammar or anything like that. I will be more then willing to listen but don't try and flame me. That doesn't affect me. All I can say is if you don't like it then don't read it.**

Pokemon one-shot

D... Dammit Touya. I still want to know where in the world you learned to do this."

Stopping in his ministrations only long enough to answer Touya replied, "You know better then to ask Cheren. You've asked me this for how long and I've never answered. What in the world makes you think this time is going to be any different?"

"I know," pausing to grunt Cheren continued "but I just can't help

it there is no way someone our age should be this good at something like this."

Unable to help himself Cheren threw back his head and groaned both in pleasure and at the scene he was currently being presented with. Smirking to himself Toya knew it was only a matter of time before Cheren was finished.

Wanting to taste Cheren again Touya licked the broad head of Cheren's dick and when Cheren shivered in response he deep throated the appendage. Wanting to prolong the pleasure but unwilling to wait any longer Toya hummed with Cheren's dick still in his throat.

Unable to take it any more Cheren grunted in warning then buried his hand in Touya's hair and held him in place as he came. Once Cheren had expended himself for the moment and his hair was released Touya pulled away from the mass of black curls his face was buried in and almost as if licking a lollipop started to clean Cheren off thoroughly enjoying the slightly tangy taste that was entirely Cheren.

"Hey where's Bel? She should have been here and hour ago" Unable and unwilling to bring himself to care about his constantly tardy friend Touya licked Cherens dick one last time before standing up and making his way toward the desk.

"I'm serious Touya what if something happened to her? She could have been kidnapped or attacked or any number of things knowing her."

"Calm down Cheren you know just as well as I do that nothing like that ever happens in our little town. In fact we're probable the one and only scandalous thing to ever happen in this town in a hundred or more years."

In a small attempt to argue Cheren went to respond but when Touya glared at him Cheren was effectively cowed. Watching as the defeat registered on Cherens face he couldn't help but smile and try to cheer him up. "Alright Cheren, now that you know you've lost come here. You're over thinking things and I think it's time I stopped that."

"Fine but if something happens to her"

"Which it won't."

"So you say, but if anything does happen I blame you."

"Fine if you must. Now come here."

Giving a halfhearted glare Cheren got off the floor and made his way over to the other male standing by the desk.

Touya watching as Cheren moved couldn't help but admire the other boy. They were both only 14 but Cheren had hit a growth spurt early on and now, instead of being the smallest of their group, he was the tallest standing at an amazing five foot ten which was pretty darned tall considering his dads height which is a measly five foot seven.

The height however wasn't Cherens only good feature. Cheren was one of the few people in their town who could eat as much as he wanted whenever he wanted and never had to worry about his figure, the only other person able to do that was Berru. Because of this Cherens body was lithe, and with broad shoulders and long lanky muscles he had the build of a swimmer. His body wasn't all there was though. His facial structure helped as well with his over all looks. His hair although long was cut and inch short of his shoulders and while slightly shorter in the back it was cut so the shorter hair blended in with the longer hair in front. Then to accent his black hair even more there were layers in the back again made to blend in with the longer hair in front. Add in the bangs to frame his face and he had one hell of a style going but the thing that made his face pop the most were the dark lashes that framed his gorgeous hazel eyes.

Stopping in front of Touya Cheren put his hands on his hips and leaned forward "And what might you be smiling about, hmm Touya?"

Giving a Cheshire like grin Touya pressed the front of his body against Cherens and while lightly grinding their hips together tilted his head back and said "Nothing really, I'm just enjoying the view is all."

"Oh really well if you want an even better view I can give you one."

"You can? Hmm, I don't know, the view earlier was pretty good."

Leaning over Cheren buried his face in Touyas hair and walked forward until Touyas lower back came into contact with the desk. Once there he pulled away from Touyas hair and captured Toyas ear in his mouth gently nibbling before mumbling "Oh yes I can definitely give you a better view."

Giving a breathy sigh as Cheren nibbled on his ear he gave a slight whimper before saying, "Then show me."

Wasting no time Cheren picked up Touya and moved him to the bed and quickly climbed on. Once there he moved Touya into a squatting position and once sitting behind him he had Touya lean back so all of his weight was against Cheren and his butt was settled on the very edge if Cherens legs. Once he had Touya like that he maneuvered so Touya was leaning back and his arousal was pointing straight up.

Liking the way this was going but unsure how this was going to get him a better view Touya voiced his question. In response Cheren leaned over Touya and after putting his hands on Touyas hips slowly slid them onto Touyas inner thighs and spread his legs as far apart as he could without hurting Touya in the position he was in.

Still liking where this was going but unsure how this was going to help he was about to ask again when Cheren whispered, "Look in front of us." After that Touya realized what was going on. Just in front of them was his huge closet and hanging off of the door in front of them was his full length mirror. While he looked at the mirror and himself in conjunction he noticed one of Cherens hands moving and as he watched that hand moved from his side over his belly and cupped his dick before slowly sliding up and down the shaft.

Mewling in pleasure Touya began to pant as Cheren spread the pre-cum over his shaft. Arching his back when Cheren slid the tip of his finger in the slit at the top Touya began to shake.

"You like that don't you Touya." thoroughly enjoying the view he had Cheren slid his unoccupied hand up Touyas belly and too his chest. Flicking one of the nubs when he got there Cheren began to work Touyas nipples lightly pinching and pulling the hardened nubs. When he was satisfied they'd been tortured enough he gave one last hard pinch, causing Touya to gasp and shake even harder, then slid his hand back down Touyas side and in between his legs.

Pausing in his ministrations he lightly nudged Touyas head and whispered "Touya open your eyes. You asked me to give you a better view and I'm trying to do that but it's awfully hard to do that when your eyes are closed."

Whimpering lightly Touya slowly opened his eyes and looked in the mirror again. Turning his head so his lips were next to Touyas ear Cheren said "Good, see Touya isn't it a lovely view?" slowly Cheren started pumping Touyas dick again only this time his other hand joined, watching and listening. When Cheren heard Touyas breath hitch he gave a sudden sharp tug on Touyas dick causing him to moan loudly and grip the sheets and he came spilling his semen all over his belly and Cherens hands.

Taking advantage of Touyas momentarily blinding pleasure Cheren continued to pump Touya as he slid a semen covered hand farther down until he finally came to that tightly puckered hole and delved two of his fingers in. Giving Touya no time to recover he started sliding his fingers in and out, coating Touyas inner walls.

Smirking he watched in the mirror as Touya started moving his hips to meet the constant thrust of Cherens fingers. It wasn't long before Cheren was able to add a third and then a fourth finger.

He was just beginning to think of fisting Touya until all movement came to a complete halt when he heard a new and feminine voice whine "No fair, you guys started without me!"


End file.
